TDC Halloween Special IV: Not Very Normal Activity
Quotes Day 1 Barbara: Day 1, the reason why I bought this camera is because weird and crazy shit has been occurring in this house. (Barbara points the camera to a wall with the words 'Fuck off' written in blood) Barbara: If you're watching this after the Morinahs leave the Earth by mysterious monsters, please consider me a hero. Urbi: Barbara, have you been drawing penises in my dictionary again? Raphael: Barbara, mom told you to pick up the rubbish an hour ago! Barbara: Shut up guys, I'm making a documentary! A hero. Hero away! (Barbara runs off) Mysterious Shit Happens Barbara: Hi Jessie and Eileen, so glad you can make it. Eileen: Thanks Barbara, Jessie and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Jessie: Uh Barbara, quick question, why are your walls bleeding? Barbara: That's part of the Halloween decorations and it was Raphael's idea. 6 hours later... (Urbi screams) Jessie: Holy shit, what was that noise? Barbara: IDK but I'm going to get the video camera that I left on for the last 12 hours and record what is happening to Urbi. (Barbara falls down the stairs and finds Urbi in the living room) Urbi: Oh my gosh Barbara, it was horrible. I got up just to get a glass of water from the kitchen and then the couch set itself on fire and then... Hyden: Hey, what are you girls doing up so late? Barbara: Sorry dad, but we heard this noise and the couch was on fire and... Hyden: I don't give a fuck. You girls have school tomorrow and what I saw on Miss Hawes' Facebook page, you have a Biology Test during Second Period. Barbara: But dad, this is serious, I think some mysterious creatures are going to kill us. Hyden: Nuh, uh, school night. Spying on the Poltergeists Barbara: Ok, so you're saying that all of these cameras will help me spy on this mysterious ghost? Security Installer: Don't worry m'am, these surveillance cameras will pick everything up 24/7. 24 hours later... Barbara: Ok, it's been 24 hours, let's see what we've got. (Barbara plays the recording) Barbara: Let's see, nothing, nothing, zilch, fuck all, zip... Oh my fucking god, what the hell is that written on the walls at 3am!?(pauses the recording and reads the writing) Beware and get the fuck out of here. What the fuck does that suppose to mean? Oh well, maybe it's a practical joke made by Mandii who is probably trying to scare us out of the house. Somebody Help Us! There is a Psycho Ghost with a Gun! Barbara: There is like something mysterious shit happening at my house because some invisible fuck is writing scary stuff on the walls. Ciara: Really? I haven't been to your house for a long time an the last time I visited it was spotless. Jocelyn: Maybe we can call Ghostbusters. Barbara: Oh very funny Joss, but those guys are fictional. 8 hours later... Barbara: Hello, anyone? Show yourselves or I'll throw this bag of flour at yous. (Spray can hisses) Barbara: Ha! Prepare to be revealed, invisible bitch! (Throws the flour) Urbi: Barbara, why the fuck did you steal our flour? And holy shit, there's some ghost bitch with a gun! (Screams) Diane: I'm back, bitches. (Fires her gun) Barbara: Holy shit, you're Diane Simmons from Family Guy. I thought you died 4 years ago. Diane: That's right, and I'm back to kill your whole family. Bargaining with the Ghost Barbara: Oh come on Diane, I really don't want to die young or live in a shitty homeless shelter, you gotta make me do something else so you won't bother us anymore. Diane: Hmm... 3-way. Barbara: You, me and my annoying brother Raphael? Diane: Uh, Me, ghost of a dead intern and you. Barbara: (sighs) Well, it's something a slutty cheerleader has to do apparently. 1 hour later... Barbara: So if anyone tries do disturb us, what's the safety word? Diane: Budweiser. Barbara: Eh, I prefer something else. Diane: Nope, Budweiser. Trivia Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Non-Canon